Second Base
by daytimedrama
Summary: Fluffy followup to my fic Sierra, What comes after First Base? oh yes Second!


Title: Second Base  
Author: daytimedrama  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Danny/Lindsay  
Content Warning: Fluff/Romance  
Summary: What comes after First Base? oh yes Second! Followup one shot to Sierra.

A/N: This takes place a few weeks after First Base. Thank you to kcaitlin for not giving up on the fluffiness that was still hiding somewhere.

* * *

I knocked on the door, even though we were quite comfortable with each other, I still wanted to give her privacy and boundaries. I hoped that this might sort of count as a date, so I thought maybe I should pick her up properly, ring the door bell, bring flowers. While in the florist I vaguely thought about getting a corsage, but I knew she'd just laugh at me.

"Oh Danny just come inside," she said as she hastily open the door. "Are you early or am I just totally late? Ugh the sitter only just got here, and before that Sierra wouldn't settle down to let me get ready. They are in my office playing with the rabbit. Did you tell Sierra she could get Jasper a girlfriend? It's all she talks about, how Jasper wants to get married and have babies. Sometimes she gets the weirdest ideas. I'll be super fast, five minutes, no maybe ten…"

"It's okay Lindsay, take your time. I'm just grateful you're going with me to this stuffy thing." I told her as she was already walking back to her bedroom, laughing softly. I loved when she was running around flustered. Her hair was still in tight ringlets from the curling iron, she had stockings on but she was only wearing a large button down shirt. It suspiciously reminded me of one I'd been missing for years. It skimmed the top of her thighs, and I groaned inwardly. How could I have ever given this up? I must have been the world's biggest idiot. I was stiff and uncomfortable in my tuxedo, and really not looking forward to a dinner for the professors at the university. However if it gave me a chance to take Lindsay out, then I'd go to a million of them.

I walked over to the room that held Lindsay's office. I found Sierra sitting on the floor next to the babysitter, Ashley, they were cooing over him.

"Hi Daddy!" she gave me the big toothy grin that always melted my heart.

"Hi Sweetie." I wondered what she was doing with a black ribbon and a piece of white tulle.

"Daddy, guess what? Jasper needs a girlfriend; I think he is really sad living by himself. And Tiger doesn't seem to like him very much; she won't wear the wedding dress," she told me as if it all made perfect sense. It didn't completely pass by me, how astute my daughter was. "Maybe we can talk about it later kiddo." I could never say no to her, Lindsay was just going to have to play bad cop. "You be a good girl, don't stay up too late. I love you." It never got old.

"Night Daddy, have fun with Mommy." She said before giggling.

I walked back down the hall to the living room, only vaguely peeking through the ajar door leading to Lindsay's room. I was struck paralyzed when I spied her standing in front of her mirror. Her shirt was unbuttoned, leaving very little to my imagination. The shirt only just covered her breasts and left a clear view of her flat stomach leading to very pretty lace boy shorts. All of a sudden I was very very hot. I needed a glass of water; I wondered what she would say if I told her I had to run back to my apartment to take another shower. Before I could get my legs to move away from this spot, Lindsay looked over and noticed me outside her door.

"Danny, could you come in here for a second?" And here it was, one of my fantasies realized. Granted in my fantasy, I could actually form coherent sentences and our daughter and babysitter weren't in the room next door. She looked highly amused and not at all embarrassed by her appearance. My pants were becoming increasingly tighter. She turned away from me, and while doing so shrugged the shirt off. The white cotton billowed to the floor and I almost dropped to my knees. She was killing me here and it was extremely calculated. I managed to slowly shuffle after her. She was stopped in front of her closet. Holding a silky black dress and looking coyly at me over her bare shoulder. "Can you help me with this?" I definitely couldn't form even one syllable; instead I swallowed thickly and gave her a curt nod.

She stretched her hands into the air, gathering together the smooth fabric. I could see the soft muscles in her back shape and smooth. She let the fabric drop over her head. It billowed and settled over her sensual curves. She looked back at me again for my reaction. I was rendered incapable of coherent thoughts. "Can you zip me up?" I was afraid I'd get too close and the temptation to rip off the dress would be too much. Oh she was very clever, the vixen. She knew I wouldn't be able to even make a move. Somehow I managed to walk the two steps towards her. My left hand traveled from her hip upwards, my right hand grasped the zipper. Out of its own volition my left hand trailed softly to rest just below her breast. My right hand took the opportunity to run smoothly across her milky skin. The zipper and the tips of my fingers slowly trailed the path of her spine. And then she moaned. I couldn't help myself; I gently brought her into me, and kissed her neck. My hands moving around desperate for purchase. I was a high school freshman again, trying to steady my hands on her body, trying not to show my nervousness. And the feeling of her soft skin brought me to heaven and I felt at home. She spun in my hold, and leaned up to kiss me. Now it was my turn to moan. We were both breathless and recovering when we heard giggling and tiny pattering of feet running down the hallway.


End file.
